monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Discussion of the Week: Exotic Species
Hello and welcome to the Discussion of the Week! This week we look at Frontier's Exotic Species! Zinogre Let's start with the first one that shocked everyone, Zinogre! When it was revealed in MHF-G8, we all went crazy since Frontier hadn't done anything like that in a long time. Now Zinogre seats in Frontier with all new abilities and a newer crazier vision that is pretty awesome! Then, an update later, Howling Zinorge came to outclass it with its greater white electricity! Deviljho Deviljho, the one giant nomad that no one knew about in Mezeporta! Seriously, this Guild District knew nothing about this monster until recently! This sadly led to them deciding to create they're own Deviljho, one that is far more dangerous than even Savage Deviljho! Mezeporta created the Starving Deviljho! Brachydios Is this Michael Bay's work? Brachydios is a legit explosive expert in other games, but is an explosive god in Frontier! Some of those explosions look like they should just blow up the whole area in a single attack! Barioth Barioth, you got some of your old MH3 abilities back along with some new attacks that we really wouldn't expect! Uragaan Oh, Uragaan! A lot of people were disappointed when it was revealed you were the fire monster of MHF-G9 instead of Agnaktor... That was until, they saw you fight and become a living hunter grinder in a manner of seconds! How the crap did you figure that out?! Nargacuga Wow! It took you this long to finally appear in Frontier, Nargacuga! Well, it was long overdue since Tigrex and Akantor have been in Frontier for nearly nine years now. Though Nargacuga took awhile to appear in Frontier, it has a lot of major changes... Basically, to cut it short, Silverwind Nargacuga + Lucent Nargacuga! Monsters That Have Been Considered To Be Put In Frontier As Exotic Species Lagiacrus Due to the whole underwater thing about Lagiacrus, it was skipped over being put into Frontier. Technically, now it could be possible for Lagiacrus to appear in Frontier from MHGen. New World Rathalos and New World Rathian (3rd Gen Raths) Unknown reasons why. Stygian Zinogre Stygian Zinogre was considered first, before Zinogre, but wasn't put in due to the Frontier Team not wanting to skip the Zinogre and put in the Subspecies first. Questions *Which Exotic Species is your favorite? Why? *Which is your least favorite Exotic Species? Why? *What monsters do you hope get an Exotic Species in the future? *Do you hope the other Exotic Species get a special variant, like Howling Zinogre and Starving Deviljho? *Which one would you like to see get a special variant? *Do you think a 4th Generation monster will become an Exotic Species at some point? *Do you think Frontier's version differs enough from the Main Series version of said monster? *Which out of these four (Vespoid Queen, Giadrome, Stygian Zinogre, Sand Barioth) do you hope is voted for the next Exotic Species? Why? Category:Blog posts Category:Discussion of the Week Blogs